Psychic electrokinesis
able to create the illusion of an electrical current over her skin.|180px]] Psychic electrokinesis is Kate's gift to create the illusion of debilitating pain through physical contact. The pain that Kate inflicts is described as like being shocked. Description This power is described as defensive and offensive at the same time. Kate can project a painful electric-like jolt into anyone with one touch. Depending on how much power she puts into it, the target can feel the equivalent of a small static shock, all the way up to an overpowering and debilitating blast. She mainly uses it for self-defense, but can also use it to immobilize anyone she touches. When she was still new to this power, she could only channel it through her palms. However, after centuries of practice, she has learned to channel it over her entire body, making her untouchable. If someone tries to incapacitate her, she can radiate the current over her body to protect herself. It merely weakens a vampire for a second, but it can be deadly to a human being. Limitations This power is only effective when Kate is in physical contact with a target, which makes her power less effective than long-ranged ones like Jane's. In addition, it is purely a psychic power, and does not affect people who are shielded from this kind of effects (such as Bella). Origin This power is manifested from Kate's characteristic of protecting what she cherished as a human, due to her sense of loyalty. History Kate developed this power within one decade after her transformation. At first, she could only channel it through her palms, but after centuries of practice, she became able to send it all over her body. ''Breaking Dawn'' Kate explains to Bella about how her power works, as example to how she had learned to use it. While Bella is learning to harness her shielding power, Kate constantly uses Edward as guinea pig, making him endure countless electrical shocks while Bella tries to shield him. Because the training shows little success, she threatens to use Renesmee instead, forcing Bella to motivate herself even more. When Irina gets executed, Kate angrily tries to attack the Volturi, leading Garrett to restraining her and enduring her shocks until Bella shields him from her power. In the movie, she first shocks Edward when she accuses him for creating an immortal child until Bella knocks her away. In Alice's vision of the probable battle, Kate uses her power to immobilize Caius and then allow Tanya to kill him. Similar abilities * ]] Aro's power of tactile telepathy requires physical contact for him to access a person's mind. * ]] Renesmee Cullen's power of tactile thought projection requires physical contact for her to transmit her thoughts into another person's mind. * ]] Jane's gift of illusionary pain is long-ranged, but works in a way to make her target think he is in excruciating pain, which is like Kate's "shocking" power. This power is at one point compared to Kate's. Category:Special abilities